


Tom X Demon! Tord

by Dollygirl808



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Dirty Talk, Other, Sex, Smut, Talking During Sex, tom talks too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 06:03:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dollygirl808/pseuds/Dollygirl808
Summary: Tom comes home from a long day, almost getting hit by a car. When he gets home however, there's a pleasant surprise waiting for him when the sex demon, Tord, who's been following him around, shows up before him telling him he can change weather he has a dick or a vagina.





	Tom X Demon! Tord

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morpheel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Things go bump in the night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515890) by [Morpheel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheel/pseuds/Morpheel). 



> This story was inspired by Morpheel's 'Things go bump in the night' it's a great story and because their story gave me the inspiration for this one I'm dedicating this story to them. If you see this Morpheel, thanks for the awesome story and I hope mine isn't too bad in comparison. :)

Tom groaned, annoyed as he unlocked his door. Some bitch as person in a car almost ran him over and he stepped in a puddle so he was mildly pissed. Susan was swung off his shoulder and set her gently on the ground behind the door. "Fucking blind bitches.." he huffed under his breath. He went into the kitchen and grabbed a bag of grapes from the fridge. He was already annoyed and didn't feel like dealing with the demons shit so he stayed put in the kitchen for a good five minutes before wondering why Tord hadn't come to fuck with him yet.

Tord waited in the bedroom for Tom to come, dressed up in the shortest skirt he could find, a crop top, and some fishnet stockings. Not to mention some makeup. Sure, he couldn't just turned into a woman, bit he figured this was more fun. He wanted it to be a surprise, so he stayed put.

  
"Tord?" Tom called out, hoping he would be lucky and that there would be no answer and the demon had found someone else to fuck over. He ate some more grapes, waiting for a response. He tried not to be hopeful but he could really, really use some alone time without Tord.

  
Tord quickly got tired of waiting and just went to Tom instead. "Right here, friend." He smirked.

Toms jaw dropped when he saw Tord, and so did the grape he had in his mouth. "T-Tord? What.. what the fuck are you.." he stuttered, confused and a little turned on. "Are you.. are you in a skirt? And wearing makeup? What.. what are you actually doing?" Tom asked, looking Tord up and down.

  
Tord leaned up against the doorway, a sultry look on his face as he stared at Tom. "I don't know what you're talking about. Is there.. something wrong?"

"Uh.. you're a dude." Tom said. "And dressed as a girl? I'm just, not completely sure what's going on right now. I'm not.. against it." He said, adjusting his dick in his tight jeans.

"Technically.." Tord sauntered over to where Tom was sitting, climbing onto his lap and straddling him, arms wrapped around his neck to keep himself up. "I don't really have a gender.. isn't that great? I can be.. whatever you want me to be.." 

  
"Oh, well thats news to me.." Tom said, holding Tord up by his waist. "I don't care what you are, you look pretty hot in that outfit." He said, groping Tords ass.

"You think?" Tord asked. "Why don't you show me how pretty you think I am?"

  
Tom chuckled and pulled Tord so he was over his quickly hardening dick. "Is that evidence enough?" Tord hummed softly. "I said show me, didn't I?"

  
"Needy needy." Tom said, pushing Tord off of him and aggressively pushing him against the counter and grinding into him. Tord let out a small, surprised sound before another happy one left his mouth. "Mm.. much better.." he mewled.

  
"While fucking on the counters are quite kinky, it's not very comfortable. Let's take things to the bedroom, hmm?" Tom suggested, although Tord didnt get a choice as he dragged him to their bedroom  
Tord certainly didn't complain, following Tom eagerly to the bedroom.

  
Tom pushed Tord on her knees and got his pants off as fast as possible. "Fuck these damn tight jeens." He grunted, freeing his studded cock from the blue prison and kicking them off his feet.

  
Tord pulled up his skirt instead of taking it off, figuring Tom would wanna fuck him with the skirt on.

  
"Finger your little cunt while you suck me off." Tom demanded, pulling on Tords brown hair.

  
Tord quickly slicked up his fingers with his saliva, reaching in between his legs and pushing his fingers into himself, opening his mouth for Tom.

  
Tom shoved half of his pierced cock in Tords mouth, humming in satisfaction.  
Tord worked his mouth on Tom's dick, bobbing his head in time with the thrust of his fingers below him.

  
Tom forced all of him inside Tord and looked down at him with a smirk.

Tord's gag reflex was basically non-existent, being a demon of sex. He took it with little problem, eyes fluttering closed.

  
"Hmm.. you were always good an sucking cock." Tom said, then pulled Tord away. "But I wanna know how tight your cunt is.

  
Tord panted softly when the dick was out of his mouth, not bothering to wipe his face free from the saliva. "You wanna fuck my cunt now, then?"

  
"Yes, get on the bed and put your legs up." Tom said, getting undressed.  
Tord did as told, laying on his back and spreading his legs.

  
"Good girl." Tom said, discarding his shirt. He stroked his slick cock, lining his head up with Tords hole.

  
Tord gripped the sheets under him as Tom pushed in, moaning.

  
Tom groaned as well, slowly but surely forcing every inch of his cock and piercings in Tord. He moaned unexpectedly at the fullness of Tom. "Fuck.. my pussy is sooo much more sensitive." He panted when Tom looked down at him questioningly.

  
"Ahh, you've never had vaginal sex with someone who has dick piercings before, have you?" Tom asked, amused. Tord shook his head. "N-no, never.. "

  
Tom slowly, very slowly started pulling out till all the piercings were out then pushed all of them back in. "Oh god I can feel every single one." Tord moaned. "Every girl I've been with is always surprised by it. Do you have a name?" Tom asked. "Huh? Yes it's Tord...?" Tord asked confused. He just wanted Tom to hurry up and fuck him, and Tom rolled his eyes. "I ment a name for your girl form." Tom said, and Tord lightly blushed at how stupid he was. "Oh, yeah. It's Tori."

"Tori huh?" Tom said and she nodded. "Well, Tori, I'm gonna destroy this tight cunt of yours." He said, thrusting all the way in so suddenly it made Tori gasp.

"Tom!" Tori moaned her back arching and pushing her breasts into Toms chest. She wrapped her legs around Toms waist and bucked her hips to his thrusting.

"Fuck, it's been too long since I've fucked a girl. Mmmhh, you're squeezing my cock so tight. Almost like a virgin. Heh, I geuss, in a way, you're a piercing virgin, since youve never had sex with a studded cock." Tom groaned, setting a fast pace.

"Have you always.. mmmh~" Tori moaned as Tom pushed all the way to her cervix, nudging it slightly with his head. "Ngh~ always talked this much during.. sex?" She panted, looking up at him. "Mmh, no.. not usually. But I geuss today is a special day. Popping your dick piercing cherry and all." Tom chuckled lightly, causing Tori to roll her eyes. "Not funn-Ahh~" she interrupted herself with a moan.

"Well you're having a lot of fun so I'd call this a win." Tom said. "Do you ever shut up?" Tori said, annoyed. "We're having sex. Stop. Talking." She said, but moaned after. "See? You're enjoying yourself even with my talking." Tom said, only for Tori to push his shoulder hard and flip them so she was on top.

  
Tom looked up at her a little dazed that he was now on his back, but smirked nontheless. "I love a girl who takes charge. He said, thrusting up into her. Tori rolled her eyes and started bouncing, she moaned loudly as Tom was much deeper now.

"Tom.. mm.. I'm close.." Tori whined, bouncing faster. Tom gripped her hips and assisted her in bouncing while also thrusting up. "Fuck you're getting so tight." He groaned, tilting his head back.

Tori moaned in response, leaning forward to rest on her arms as she came undone around Toms pierced cock. "Tom~ Tom, fuck.. oh god, mm, Tom!" She moaned, saying his name over and over. Tom moaned too, and spilled his orgasm deep inside Tori.

Tori slowly lifted herself off of Tom and laid down next to him. "Shower?" Tom asked, out of breath. "Mm.. sleep." Tori hummed, content. She curled into Toms side. "Right. Shower later." He said, bringing an arm around her waist.

  
"Goodnight them." Tori yawned. "Night." Tom said, closing his eyes and pulling Tori closer.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this smuty one-shot. This was just to help you get a taste of my writing. This also happens to be my first story on Ao3 so be gentle with me please! I'm really happy to finally be getting a story out into this amazing community! Everyones so talented I don't know if I can compete! Heh, kidding, but seriously I'm happy to be here. Really some of you could be professional authors and I wouldn't be surprised if some of you are. I'm also not very good at working the text part. Not sure what I'm doing wrong. Anyways if you enjoyed let me know. Thanks for checking out my work and have a nice day!


End file.
